Que je meure à l'instant si l'envie me reprend
by Senestra Sylwaen
Summary: L'Hyuga fronça les sourcils et lui foutu une gifle, lui faisant pivoter la tête, sa joue devenant soudainement douloureuse. Elle sourit doucement, la fixa et lui attrapa l'arrière du crâne, la rapprochant et l'embrassant sauvagement. Puis, elles se décolèrent et retournèrent chacune à leur occupation, laissant leur exploit derrière elles, une nouvelle fois.


Titre exacte : **Que je meure à l'instant si l'envie me reprend De remettre ma tête dans la gueule du serpent De me laisser encore crucifier le cœur Pour un joli sourire au parfum de leur fleur**

Couple : Tayuya & Hinata

Rating : R (+16)

Extrait : L'Hyuga fronça les sourcils et lui foutu une gifle, lui faisant pivoter la tête, sa joue devenant soudainement douloureuse. Elle allait avoir une marque, sa peau si blanche ne lui permettait pas de dissimuler aussi facilement un simple toucher, violent ou non. Elle sourit doucement, la fixa et lui attrapa l'arrière du crâne, la rapprochant et l'embrassant sauvagement. Puis, elles se décolèrent et retournèrent chacune à leur occupation, laissant leur exploit derrière elles, une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Saez - Toi tu dis que tu es bien sans moi

Dans la chambre de l'étudiante, raisonnaient des doux gémissements. La fille aux cheveux rouges était assise, les jambes légèrement ouverte, les pieds touchant le sol alors que sa partenaire était enjambée sur elle, ses bras prenant appuis sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme. La main de la rousse caressait de plus en plus intensément le clitoris de la brune, jusqu'à glisser et rentrer dans son intimité, devenant soudainement brutale. Un doigt, puis deux, mouvement rapidement son poignet, de plus en plus profondément alors que Hinata s'empilait dessus, la tête penchée en arrière et la bouche ouverte. Tayuya admirait le plaisir parcourir le corps de l'Hyuga, se lisant sur son visage. Elle se pencha sur son cou, l'embrassant, le léchant, finissant par le morde.

L'adolescente attrapa la gorge de son amie de sa petite main, lui rappelant, dans une voix plutôt rauque, de ne pas lui faire de marque. Elle lui souriait, amusée, comme simple réponse et se jeta sur ses lèvres, les dévorant. Puis, Hinata se cambra, sa tête sur l'épaule de la rousse, ses doigts enfoncés dans sa peau pâle et la bouche plus ouverte, ne respirant plus, tremblante sous la forte vague de plaisir qui la submergeait. Tayuya arrêta ses mouvements, laissant à sa douce le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Puis, elle retira ses doigts, embrassant la naissance de la forte poitrine de sa partenaire. Celle-ci se leva et se tourna, lui laissant comme vision ses cheveux caressant son dos légèrement humide, laissant quelques mèches lui coller à la peau.

Elle baissa ses yeux noirs jusqu'aux fesses bombées de la brune, qui remettait sa fine culotte à dentelle au même moment. La rousse prit une grande inspiration et se leva a son tour, enfila un large débardeur noir avec le visage de Kurt Cobain en blanc dessus. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et pris une Lucky Strike, qu'elle approcha de ses lèvres légèrement bombées, la coinçant et l'allumant. Hinata en profita pour soupirer et enfiler sa robe, ouvrant la fenêtre par la suite.

**«****Tu as toujours cette sale manie de t'allumer une cigarette après une partie de jambe en l'air.**

_ **Tu as toujours cette sale manie de t'enfuir rapidement.** répondit simplement la rousse.

La brune fit un sourire enjôleur, dévoilant une lignée de dents parfaitement blanches. Elle prit son sac, sa veste et se positionna devant la propriétaire des lieux.

_** Tu sais très bien que Kiba m'attend.**  
_ **Tu sais très bien qu'il finira par tout découvrir.**

Hinata se mit a rire jaune, puis prit un visage froid, ses yeux blancs transperçant et défiant ceux d'un noir intense de Tayuya.

_** Il découvrira rien si tu gardes ta langue bien en place.**  
_ **T'adore ma langue qui gigote contre ta chatte, pourtant ! **lui cacha, sarcastiquement au visage, l'étudiante. **»**

L'Hyuga fronça les sourcils et lui foutu une gifle, lui faisant pivoter la tête, sa joue devenant soudainement douloureuse. Elle allait avoir une marque, sa peau si blanche ne lui permettait pas de dissimuler aussi facilement un simple toucher, violent ou non. Elle sourit doucement, la fixa et lui attrapa l'arrière du crâne, la rapprochant et l'embrassant sauvagement. Puis, elles se décolèrent et retournèrent chacune à leur occupation, laissant leur exploit derrière elles, une nouvelle fois. Tayuya supportait de moins en moins ce petit jeu, partager Hinata avec le petit ami de celle-ci, qui ne savait pas qu'elle le trompait depuis son anniversaire. **«****Presque un an ...** **»**, lui murmura une petite voix dans la tête. Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha de sa vitre, regardant le ciel gris en tirant la dernière latte de sa clope.

C'était le moment de se rappeler de leur rencontre, de ses yeux qui se croisent, ses sourires échangés puis, sans mot, finir dans la salle de bain de l'appartement et finissant par s'embrasser passionnément. Pour un joli sourire, oui, c'était ça, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait succombé et foncé tête la première dans ce tourbillon de nouvelles sensations. Tayuya n'avait jamais caché son homosexualité, assumant parfaitement être une femme à femme, une croqueuse, une fille qui jette les autres aussi simplement qu'un mégot -elle avait encore envie de fumer-. C'était ironique, finalement, elle s'était jurée de ne pas tomber amoureuse, pas maintenant, pas avant longtemps et surtout pas d'elle. Mais son coeur est tatoué, profondément, du nom de la jeune femme qui hantait ses songes. Elle soupira et ferma la fenêtre, décidant de faire une sieste dans les draps noirs vides, mais remplis du parfum de la jeune femme.

Mais le sommeil ne venait pas, finissant par se tourner, encore et encore, sans arrêt, dans son lit. Elle entendait les gémissements de la brune dans sa tête, murmurant le doux nom de son petit copain. Elle ferma fortement les yeux, mais l'image d'Hinata qui se faisait prendre par Kiba surgit. Est-ce qu'elle était atteinte de regrets, de remords ? Elle, la grande Tayuya qui s'amusait à piquer les copines des autres, qui assumait de voir à droite à gauche, se sentait dorénavant mal de faire ça à un de ses potes ? Elle soupira, passa son bras sur ses yeux, réalisant qu'elle avait trahit l'Inuzuka. **«** **T'comme mon pote et entre pote, on a des règles ! ****»**. Règle numéro une, ne pas toucher à la soeur d'un de ses potos, règle numéro deux, ne pas toucher avec la mère, règle numéro trois : ne pas toucher les petites copines et les ex.

Et elle, comme une grosse conne, elle avait vu l'espoir dans les yeux de nacre de la meuf de son pote, oubliant toutes les règles, les ignorant, se prestant "Je-m'en-foutiste" de l'année. L'oscar de la plus belle salope devait lui être offert. Ça faisait plusieurs fois que la rousse pensait à tout ça, qu'elle désirait arrêter, mais quelque chose faisait toujours tout foirer. Son coeur qui battait plus lentement quand il s'imaginait ne plus rien n'avoir avec l'Hyuga, quand celle-ci débarqua et retira lentement ses bas pour finalement se lier à elle. Elle aimait le sexe, elle était maintenant devenue son instrument, se retrouvant de l'autre côté du tableau. Elle devrait peut-être essayer de retrouver tous ses coups d'un soir et s'excuser ? Elle ria, amusée de sa propre connerie. C'est qu'elle grandissait de jour en jour, cette petite coquine !

Un tapotement à la porte la fit sursauter, se redressant soudainement. Elle tendit l'oreille, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé et se leva rapidement, quand les coups reprirent de plus belle. Tayuya ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant nez a nez avec Hinata. La rousse arqua un sourcil, se demandant ce que pouvait bien foutre le trouble de son sommeil -inexistant- face à elle.

**«** **J'ai oublié l'argent pour le cadeau de Kiba.** **»**

L'étudiante soupira et alla chercher son jean, fouillant les poches pour retrouver le billet. Kiba, Kiba, elle avait soudainement l'irrésistible envie de commettre un meurtre pour ne plus entendre parler de lui. **«** **T'es con, on parlera encore plus de lui si il est dead ! ****»**, elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre sa foutu santé mental et tendit l'argent à Hinata, qui avait fermé la porte et commençait à se déshabiller.

_ **Euh ... Tu fous quoi, là ?** lui demanda-t-elle.  
_ **Bah, à ton avis !**  
_ **... On viens de le faire ...**  
_ **Tu sais très bien que je suis jamais rassasiée. **déclara Hinata, un grand sourire collé au visage. **»**

Le coeur de Tayuya intensifia ses battements, pouvant quasiment le sentir traverser sa cage thoracique. **«****Ne craque pas, ne craque pas !** **»**trop tard, elle avait déjà enlevé son haut, nue devant la jeune femme.

Essoufflées, les muscles douloureux, allongées de tout leur long sur le matelas, voilà comment se retrouvaient Hinata et Tayuya après une autre partie de sexe. La brune frôlait sa peau de ses petits doigts, amusée par les frissons que ça procurait sur la peau de la rousse. Celle-ci profita, ces moments étaient si rare, c'était ça qui la faisait tenir depuis si longtemps. **« ****Ou simplement Hinata ... ****»**. Mais un son désagréable, au loin, arriva dans leurs oreilles. L'Hyuga se redressa et alla chercher son téléphone, décrochant finalement, après avoir annoncer que c'était Kiba. **«** **Ha ha, et si il se demandait où elle était passée, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire ?****»** . Tayuya se redressa, la fixant, le coeur recommençant à faire des siennes. La gorge sèche, le ventre noué, elle écouta attentivement chaque mot qui sortait des fines lèvres de la jeune femme.

**«****Je suis chez Tayuya, elle m'a demandé de l'aider pour les maths, tu sais a quel point elle est nulle à chier dans cette matière. **ria doucement Hinata.

Un coup.

_ **Je finis de lui expliquer le dernier exercice et j'arrive !**

Un second. Il ne savait rien ... Il ne se doutait de rien ... Elle lui mentait encore ... Après qu'Hinata ait raccroché, la rousse décida donc de se lever, s'habiller et se retenir de prendre une cigarette. **«** **C'est le moment, maintenant !** ».

_** Écoute, j'en ai marre.** avoua la jeune femme.  
_ **Hm ?**  
_ **De ça. Que tu viennes, qu'on baise, que tu te casses comme si j'étais ta pute et que tu mentes à Kiba.**  
_ **Et depuis quand ça te gêne, que je lui mente, hein ?! **s'emporta la brune.  
_ **Depuis un petit moment ... Alors, ou on arrête ou ...**

Mais elle ne finissait pas sa phrase, la peur d'avouer son désir à voix haute, la crainte d'être rejetée et humiliée.

_ **Ou ? Sortir ensemble ?**

Elle avala difficilement la salive et hocha la tête, lentement, retenant du mieux possible l'envie de se barrer en courant de sa propre chambre. Puis, un rire, presque imperceptible qui finit dans un éclat de rire de la brune. Tayuya prit une grande inspiration, serra les poings et la mâchoire, s'insultant mentalement de tous les noms d'avoir cru qu'elle avait seulement une petite chance. **«**** Tu t'ais tout imaginé, ma pauvre. Les sourires tendres, les caresses qui voulaient dire plus, l'espoir d'être avec elle au fond de ses yeux. Tout, tout n'était qu'illusion, tu t'ai fais avoir en beauté !** **»**

_ **Ma pauvre, je crois que tu n'as pas compris que je m'amusais avec toi. Je voulais juste tester, au départ. Bon, ok, j'avoue, ça m'a fortement plu, mais ça s'arrête là.**  
_** ... Tu l'aimes ? **murmura-t-elle.  
_ **Hein ?** demanda, surprise, Hinata.  
_ **Est-ce que tu aimes Kiba, putain !** haussa le ton la rousse.

La brune sursauta, surprise de voir Tayuya, de nature si calme, s'emporter soudainement. Elle voyait dans ses yeux noirs, de la colère, son visage crispé et ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Elle avait soudainement peur, peur qu'elle laisse parler toute cette fureur au point de sans prendre physiquement à elle. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'avait raconté Kiba, sur son amie. **«** **Elle est impulsive, on dirait pas comme ça, mais bordel, elle encaisse et quand ça explose, fuit. Elle ne se contrôlera plus, elle frappera à sang la personne concernée et rien ne l'arrête. ****»**. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et recula, apeurée.

_ **Je t'ai posé une question ... **essaya de dire, plus calmement, la femme aux cheveux de feu. **»**

Et son monde s'écroula. Hinata hocha la tête, lentement et se rua sur ses affaires, partant en courant de l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière elle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, toujours plantée au milieu de son logement, immobile, fixant un point devant elle. Les larmes commençaient à monter, uen pression sur le thorax lui faisait atrocement mal et l'air n'arrivait pas à passer. **«** **Pleure pas pour cette conne ! ****»**, une larme, une autre. Son visage se défigura sous la tristesse, réalisant petit a petit tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait été un jouet, manipulée, comme une conne, refusant tout simplement de voir la vérité. **L'amour rend aveugle.** . Elle avait trahit un de ses amis proche, elle avait fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois à Hinata, elle avait rêvé, espéré qu'elles finiraient ensemble.

Ses jambes deviennent soudainement trop lourdes, s'écroulant sur la moquette couleur canard. Elle continua à pleurer, arrivant à peine à prendre une bouffée d'air quand son corps se mettait en alerte du manque d'oxygène. Tayuya se sentait faible, détruite, anéantit, plongée dans un noir profond, sombrant de plus en plus profondément dans un trou noir sans fond. Elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du serpent, préférant le contact délicat d'une rose, oubliant qu'elle avait des foutus épines. Écorchée, déchirée, écartelée ... Hinata ... Hinata ... Son prénom tournait en boucle dans sa tête, finissant par avoir une terrible migraine. Ses yeux la brulèrent, rougit par le torrent de larmes qui refusait de s'arrêter. **«****Tu es une conne, une conne, UNE CONNE ! ****»**. Elle rit, ignorant la douleur de sa gorge se compresser depuis tout à l'heure.

Hilare, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, se moquant elle même de sa propre naïveté. **«** **Personne ne te pleura, personne ne te plaindra. Tu l'as mérité, tu l'as mérité. C'est ça, d'être une salope sans coeur. ****»**. Sa tête était lourde, elle avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau, qu'elle allait bientôt s'échouer comme une merde. Alors, sous un dernier effort, elle s'allongea et se mit en foetus, fermant petit à petit les yeux, espérant se réveiller de se terrible cauchemar.

Tayuya avait mal de partout. Son dos avait une pression en bas de la colonne, son crâne tambourinait, elle avait la gorge sèche et quelque chose compressait son coeur. Elle ouvra doucement les yeux, les refermant sous l'éclat qui les lui brûlait encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit habituée. Elle voyait les pieds de son lit de là où elle était. La soirée qu'elle avait passé lui revenu à l'esprit et elle resta immobile, ne trouvant pas la force, ni le courage, de se redresser pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Car finalement, ce n'était pas rien. Son premier amour était catastrophique, donné à une belle connasse. **«** **C'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ?** **»**, elle n'avait même pas la détermination d'envoyer bouler sa conscience. Elle essaya de se lever, lentement, la tête continuant à se croire dans une tempête au beau milieu de l'océan. Une remontée arriva soudainement, et rapidement, elle se retrouva la tête dans la cuvette, vomissant le peu de chose qui lui restait dans l'estomac.

Minable, lamentable, déplorable ... Pathétique de donner autant de synonymes à son état, surtout la tête collée au chiotte. C'était pire qu'un lendemain de cuite, avec la gueule de bois que beaucoup trop de personnes avaient découvert les bienfaits de boire trop. Penser, à tout et à rien, ça l'aidait à ne pas s'arrêter sur des détails non importants. **«** **Tu préfères avoir un mal de crâne plutôt que mal au coeur, ça se comprend.****»**, le truc, c'est quelle avait des nausées, son idée ne fonctionnait absolument pas. **«** **Tu sais s'quoi le plus drôle, ma vieille ? S'que tu es l'une des meilleures potes de Kiba, que tu le vois assez souvent ET que tu vas à son anniversaire. Tu saisis le message que j'essaye de te faire passer ? ****»**. Et elle soupira, essayant d'éviter de penser a la soirée funeste qui arrivait à grands pas.

Les baffles vibraient sous la puissance du volume de la sono, plusieurs personnes étaient debout, dansaient, buvaient et fumaient. Tayuya était dans son coin, parlant un peu avec Shika, un gars qu'elle appréciait fortement pour son calme, son intelligence et sa maturité. Elle le soupçonnait même de savoir pour Hinata et elle, comme de remarquer que ces deux là étaient en froid dorénavant.

**«****Les inséparables séparés, tu trouves pas que c'est ironique ?** lui demanda-t-il, haussant la voix pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

La rousse avait son verre de vodka dans la main, légèrement coupé par un petit filet de jus de pomme, le fixant du coin de l'oeil.

_ **De quoi tu parles ? **demanda-t-elle, détachée.  
_** Ne me prends pas pour un con. J'ai bien remarqué le petit jeu entre vous, tu sais. Sauf que, toi, tu as craqué la première alors qu'elle voulait juste bien s'amuser.**  
_ **Tss, Hinata ne ferrait jamais ça !**  
_** Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était d'elle dont je parlais.** dit-il, amusé.

Tayuya reçue comme une gifle au visage, se traitant de tous les synonymes du mot ''idiot'' qu'elle connaissait.

_** Zen, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le crier sur tous les toits. Puis, j'l'aime pas cette meuf.**  
_ **Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mis en garde, alors ?**  
_** ... Je pense que tu avais besoin de connaitre ça, malgré la douleur. On grandit en tombant, et l'amour est le meilleur moyen de se fracasser la gueule.**  
_ **Temari a mis du temps avant de se mettre avec toi, mais finalement, vous êtes le couple le plus solide que je connaisse.**  
_** Temari est du genre franche, à ne pas jouer un double jeu. Hinata, cette fille qui ressemble à miss perfection, ce n'est qu'une connasse qui aime savoir qu'elle peut tout avoir car elle a une gueule d'ange.**

Tayuya baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Enfin, non, : honteuse que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué. Elle aurait dut le voir depuis le début, au moins, ça ne se serait peut-être pas fini comme ça. **« ****L'aurais-tu seulement crû, ma belle ?** **»**, elle secoua la tête, soupira et but cul sec son verre, grimaçant légèrement. Ce n'était pas frais, dégueulasse.

_** Vas-y mollo avec la boisson, tu as déjà quasiment fini une bouteille depuis le peu de temps que tu es là.**  
_ **S'le seul truc qui me fait rester ici. ****»**

En même temps qu'elle disait ça, un autre verre s'était remplis pour finir dans sa bouche. Shikamaru soupira, comprenant parfaitement son comportement. Lui même était passé par là, devenant surtout un plus gros fumeur, chose qui faisait qu'il se disputait assez souvent avec sa petite amie. Il espérait simplement que Tayuya arriverait à remonter la pente un jour et ne plus se fermer aux sentiments. Ironique, ça l'était. Le brun trouvait cela fascinant, l'amour, cette chose si merveilleuse mais horrible à la fois et combien de personnes pouvaient replonger dedans, sans arrêt, finissant souvent par pleurer et se dire qu'ils n'aimeraient plus jamais personne. Il fixa le visage de la rousse, remarquant qu'elle avait de sacrées cernes, des joues encore plus creuses qu'à la normal. Son cerveau s'autodétruisait, finissant par tomber sur son corps.

Déjà qu'elle était plutôt fine, très peu de poitrine, pâle comme un linge, elle pouvait courir s'inscrire pour un film d'horreur ou de drogués, elle n'aurait même pas besoin de parler pour se faire faire un contrat directement. Tayuya lui sourit et lui tourna le dos, disparaissant dans la foule de monde qui lui bloquait la vision. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne ferrait pas de connerie, le problème avec elle, c'était qu'elle allait toujours dans les extrêmes. La rousse s'approcha de la salle de bain, ignorant le plus possible les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau, la plus froide possible, espérant que ça lui remettrait les idées en place. Puis, le son se fit plus fort, soudainement étouffé et elle comprit que quelqu'un était avec elle.

**«****Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? **demanda une voix féminine.

Elle soupira, lasse, se disant que la malchance, elle avait plongé dedans depuis gosse. La fille aux cheveux de feu de retourna, le visage blasé. **C'est ça, fais la je-m'en-foutiste, elle va y gobé ! ** ironisa sa voix intérieur. Elle finissait par croire qu'elle allait finir comme Gollum, si ça continuait.

_ **L'ignorance est la meilleure des armes, je pensais que tu le savais.**  
_ **Ouais, tellement une bonne arme que tu as préféré fermer les yeux sur mes sentiments.**  
_ **Tes sentiments ? Quels sentiments ? Si tu aimais réellement Kiba, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. Tu voulais juste tester ? Bien, c'est fais, plusieurs fois même, pas besoin qu'on reste dessus encore longtemps.**  
_** Je croyais que tu m'aimais ...**  
_ **C'est le cas. Mais je crois que je commence à comprendre dans quoi je me suis enfermée ... J'espérais, tu me faisais espéré, mais tu es juste ... Juste une pauvre meuf qui a besoin d'amour pour vivre. Tu es seule, tu es minable.**

Hinata se mit a rire, désespérée par le comportement de Tayuya. Elle voulait être gentille, détendre un peu cette foutu tension, mais si c'était pour se faire insulté, ça n'allait pas le faire.

_** Ma pauvre petite, tu es tellement détruite à l'intérieur que tu es prête à dire n'importe quoi pour ne pas voir à quel point que c'est toi qui est minable. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi, je me suis jamais sentis bien en ta présence. Oui, oui, j'ai joué, oui j'ai eu ce que je voulais et putain, je m'attendais pas que tu me donnerais aussi facilement la patte comme une gentille petite chienne !** cracha Hinata.

La rousse ne bougeait pas, paralysée, choquée par les mots de la jeune femme et surtout, ressentant comme des coups de poings en pleins ventre. Non, même se faire tabasser faisait moins mal ...

_ **Alors, ma petite, tu comptes t'effondrer en larmes devant moi ?**

Où était Hinata, la douce fille, la gentille, la tendre, la -fausse- timide qui ne supportait pas dire des grossièretés et être méchante ? Shika avait donc raison, finalement ? Hinata s'approcha, lentement, sûre d'elle, et se pencha verre son oreille.

_ **Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. ****»**

Et elle quitta la pièce, la tête haute, un sourire au visage. Tayuya resta là, paralysée, luttant contre son envie de pleurer. Comment avait-elle pu sombrer comme ça ? Sans s'arrêter ? **«** **L'amour rend aveugle**.**»**, elle sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, ensuite de l'appartement et courut dans les escaliers, désirant fuir ce lieu le plus vite possible. Elle se jeta quasiment sur la porte d'entrée, la faisant voler et finissant par claquer contre le mur. L'air frais lui fouetta le visage, faisant sûrement des traces rouges sur sa peau pâle. L'air rentra dans sa bouche, ensuite sa gorge, la brûlant mais elle continua, respirant fort, retenant toujours de s'effondrer. La rousse sortit du quartier, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, la tête penchée en avant, cachant son visage grâce à sa tignasse.

La jeune femme arriva rapidement en ville, profitant pour s'arrêter, reprendre légèrement son souffle pour calmer du mieux possible ses battements de coeur. La sensation de compression contre quatre mur avait disparu, mais son organe pompeur de sang lui, était complètement broyé. Elle sortit son paquet de clope de sa poche, les mains tremblantes, galérant pour en prendre une, la coincer contre ses lèvres sans la faire tomber et encore plus pour l'allumer sans viser à côté. Au bout de plusieurs essais, la première latte rentra dans ses poumons, la faisant grimacer. Puis, une autre, encore une autre et elle repartit, s'enfonçant parmi les foules qu'il pouvait avoir, ignorant les bruits autour d'elle, même les sifflements et les merveilleux rentre dedans de bon nombre de crétins.

Tayuya pensa à tout : études, amis, films, musiques, tout ce qui pouvait éviter de lui rappeler soudainement des cheveux noirs, fins, soyeux, brillants, qui entouraient un merveilleux visage d'ange. Trop tard, tout était revenu. Le premier regard, le premier sourire, le premier rapprochement, le premier baiser, la première caresse, le premier gémissement ... Elle s'arrêta, un gémissement de douleur sortit entre ses lèvres. Elle tangua sur le côté, son épaule touchant le mur et glissa le long de celui-ci, les larmes décidant enfin de sortir. La rousse rentra dans une crise de larmes, n'arrivant plus à respirer, le nez qui commençait à couler. Pathétique, le tableau était pathétique. Elle et son leggins noir troué, sa veste en cuir avec quelques clous par-ci pars là et son maquillage noir qui dégoulinait sur son visage.

Vide, anéantit, détruite, plus sur la Terre ni dans l'univers. Froide, comme la glace, comme l'Hiver, plus jamais elle ressentirait, plus JAMAIS elle voulait ressentir quelque chose qui se rapprochait de cette saloperie. Abandonnée par la personne qu'on aime, quel cruel châtiment ... **«** **Mais tu espères tellement qu'elle te récupéra.****»**. Elle gémit plus fortement, refusant d'avouer que son inconscience lui disait clairement. Elle voulait juste être libérée, libérée de l'emprise de la brune, libérée de sa douleur, tout simplement pouvoir avancer sans chialer comme une pauvre petite conne. Jamais, dans sa vie, pas une seule fois, elle eu l'envie de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, que celle-ci lui caresse tendrement les cheveux en disant que ça allait passer même si elle y croirait pas sur le coup.

Couler, toujours couler. À part faire des dépressions, fumer, boire et baiser, elle avait toujours cette impression de ne pas avancer. Pour une fois qu'elle avait une lueur, celle-ci l'a complètement trahis. Elle se mit à rire, rigolant sous sa pensée d'un **Tu penses qu'il y a un centre d'Anonyme coeur brisé dans le monde ? **. Elle renifla, essuya son nez avec sa manche et se releva, les jambes tremblantes. Elle prit une grande inspiration et avança, la tête haute. Elle allait faire comme chez les toxicos qui arrêtaient de prendre leur cam **« ****Fais semblant que tout va bien et à force, ça fonctionnera.****»** Alors, oubliant les douleurs mentales, physiques, sentiments ou autres et fixa le monde, souriante, faisant croire que tout allait bien. **Ouais, oublie donc cette pétasse brune qui t'a fait succomber avec un sourire ! **.

* * *

Ce Os est écrit depuis un petit moment, mais je ne savais pas si j'allais le reprendre ou non. Finalement, il me plait comme il est, quasiment aucune modification a été faite. Plaira-t-il seulement a ma fille aux cheveux de feu ?


End file.
